Jealousy: Sakine
by Kiseki-tan
Summary: MEIKO gets jealous of her younger counterpart. Too jealous. Rated T for some violence. Inspired by renahh chen's "For a Sick Boy" and read over by Chahaya.


A/N: Yay. Another fanfic. And I still haven't updated ILMT. XD

This was inspired by renahh chen's "For a Sick Boy". The weird thing is, I saw another fanfic that had also been inspired by that. I guess it's "one of those fanfics that inspire others to write their own", as Bree-Bee233 says. ;)

Thank you very much to Chahaya for being my beta reader (kinda... I asked her BEFORE posting). :) Oh and next time you change pen names, do it BEFORE I post a story with your name on it, k?

* * *

><p>W-what…<p>

What is this place?

Everything's… all white…

Who… who are you?

You're all white, too…

Just like the room…

Why am I here?

"Don't worry about a thing, MEIKO. I just want you to answer some questions."

Questions? Alright. I can do that.

"Do you know what this place is and why you're here?"

No, of course not… That's what I was asking you.

Didn't I just ask you that?

"Good girl. Do you remember anything from the past?"

Remember something?

N-not really. I'm sorry. Am I supposed to?

Oh. Wait.

Yes, there is something…

It's a feeling.

A strong feeling.

"Can you tell me anything about this feeling?"

I-it doesn't feel good.

I think it's bad.

It's… I think… I hate someone.

A woman. Well, a girl, really.

She looked a lot like me. Except she was younger. Sixteen. Everything about her was almost exactly like me except slightly different: her hair was a lighter shade than mine, her breasts were a bit smaller, and she was happier. The clothes she wore were a lot like mine, too, but with a few differences. Even her voice was that way – mine, except higher.

"What else do you remember about this girl?"

Her name… Her name is like mine, too. Meiko. Except mine is all capitals and hers isn't.

And she has a last name… Sakine.

There are a lot of girls like her. They're all in a group called MEIKO(16). But she's… She's special.

"Why is she special?"

I'm… I'm not sure… It's all… blurry…

But… Yes, I remember now. She's special because… Crypton Future Media likes her.

"Crypton Future Media? Can you tell me what that is?"

They're… They're a company.

They sell Vocaloids like me.

But they don't make them… YAMAHA makes them.

I was the first Vocaloid they made… With KAITO. Yes. KAITO.

"Good. Now, tell me, why did you hate Sakine Meiko?"

Why?

Because…

I think…

I was… jealous of her.

I'm not sure over what yet.

"Can you try to remember why you were jealous?"

Yes… I'm trying…

I… I was unpopular. Because…

I had a mature voice. More mature than Lily's or Luka's.

And people wanted young voices like Miku's.

"Is there any more?"

Yes. She wasn't a Vocaloid – she was a younger version of me.

Everyone hated me because I was too old.

That's why they started MEIKO(16). And someone called Nanameue-P made her.

And Crypton Future Media officially recognized her. She got to move in with us – me and all the other Vocaloids.

But… I didn't want her to…

"Why?"

I… It was because… She was better than me… So… she would replace me…

"Replace you? How?"

They made her to be better. She was meant to be a cuter, younger version of me…

"Isn't that good?"

But… then I'd be forgotten. Everyone would use _her_ instead of me…

"So what did you do?"

I'm not sure…

It's all hazy there… I can't really see through…

"Can you try to remember for me?"

Okay… I'll try.

I… I had something. I got it from the kitchen.

It was very sharp. A knife.

And… I was very angry.

"Why were you angry?"

Because… She'd just done a song with the others.

It was called "Honey".

It was really popular, but… I wasn't in it…

And it was the first YouTube result if you searched "vocaloid".

So I was very jealous and angry.

"I see."

So… I went to her room. She was writing a new song… She smiled when she saw me…

But then she saw the knife… and she looked scared… But I didn't care…

I just went up to her and stabbed her chest… And there was a lot of red stuff everywhere… And she was screaming… But I just kept stabbing her, over and over, until she wasn't moving anymore and I was covered in the red liquid…

It matched my clothes, since they were also red.

Then someone grabbed my hand to stop me...

It was Luka.

All the others were there, too, staring at me in shock, even little Yuki...

"You know you killed her, don't you?"

I did?

Good...

I was going to stab her a few more times, but Luka stopped me before I could.

"Alright. That's all for now. Thank you for answering honestly."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm tired, dammit... And I still have to update ILMT... Ugh... *yawn* I guess I'll just do that tomorrow...


End file.
